Electronic devices may connect to other electronic devices in order to share data. Some data connections are through a cable with connectors on each end that couple with connectors in the electronic devices to share data between the devices. Some data connections are wireless allowing a data connection between devices that does not require a cable. Optical communications may be done through a fiber-optic cable or may be done through free-space. Electronic devices that require data to be shared include a wide variety of consumer and industrial products including mobile devices such as cell phones, handheld computing devices, laptops, and the like. As the features and capabilities available in mobile devices has increased, the need for higher throughput data connections has also increased. For example, sharing high-definition video with another device via a data connection requires a high-throughput data connection between the devices.